The real beginning
by hermione91210
Summary: this is my first fic! ok the ending of book #54 left us hanging literally. what if it went on?(i read it last night silly me)
1. To the Rescue

****

AUTHORS NOTE** O.K., this is my first fic so don't burn me (how many times have I read that?)There is no need to admit it: the ending of #54 SUCKED. I thought _Remnants _was what happened after _The Rachel_ rammed into the Blade Ship. I was SO wrong. Here is _my_ continuation of 54.

~*~**_The Animorphs_** DO NOT belong to me they belong to K.A.A., Scholastic, and maybe others. 

-**Tobias**:

We stood there for a few seconds staring at Jake. RAM THE BLADE SHIP?! But something in me tells me that he is right. "The One" is the creepiest thing I saw in me life. Poor Ax. 

"Power to the engines" Menderash reported. "Brace yourselves!" Jake cried. "Peuny humans. You thing that will work?! Ha! Think again." "The One" said arrogantly. "Steady men!"

BA-BOOM!!

"ha,ha,ha! And you thought you could beat me?" Wow. the impact was well. . . something so exhilarating, painful, and. . . something else that I can't think of the word to fit it.I am in so much pain. Hey, Marco, Jake, everyone; you all still alive? If not don't say anything. I called out. "oww! That was my leg!"I heard some cursing. For your sake I won't repeat anything."Yeah, we're O.K., I think. Man that was stupid." I heard Jake say, I could hear the pain in his voice. "Yeah that was PRETTY stupid: ruined this tite ship named after bird-boy's girl, Recked the blade ship but not enough to do real damage, hurt yourself, hurt Mr. Santorelli, huh, huh Jeanne, the strong and brave Menderash, the long lost bird, and most importantly, ME!!" Marco of course. When dragged along a suicide mission impossible he does get panicky, paranoid, very irritating, and cranky. "This supposed to work HOW?" Stantorelli said sarcastically. "Oh, shut-up" snapped Jeanne. "At least he came up with something."

"ah.but our sacrifice didn't do much did it. Big-And-Ugly is still alive."replied Marco. This nonsense babble was giving me a headache; so I spoke up.Will every one just SHUT_UP!! blaming ourselves for screwups in the past and present--- I turned my "awful gaze" (ha,ha) to Our Fearless Leader.Making bad jokes---Stantorelli & Marco of course.and not doing anything to help our situation everyone and maybe myself too.aren't going to get us anywhere.Maybe the slugs in the blade ship got fried or beat up like we did but do I see some UGLY monstrosity DEAD?! NO! Normally I would be beak shut, thoughts to myself, and be flying away muttering about what fools you all are. But no! My best friend, _Shorm_, and Uncle part of that--that - thing...I'm not just going to sit on my but watching the world go by like I have been doing these past few years. Time to wake up and take charge! They just sat there and stared few had fearful looks on their faces. Finally Jake rose shakily, Strode over to "the One" and said "let our friend go or suffer the consequences." He said that very boldly, mind you. The rest of our crew started to rise and face the evil thing with this look on their faces. It was of Bravery, Courage, Fear, and a rare Willingness you only find in the best of times. Sort of like when my mother demorphed for the first time, saw me as a human then she broke out tears of happiness. 

I flapped hard and glided over to Jack's shoulder. Give us Axmili or die "HAH,HAH,HAH!"the thing said in a crewel, deep, sort of scary voice. "You will never have this body back. It belongs to me now.Your friend-is-dead" 

"Well then we'll just make sure Ax's fate doesn't happen to any one else will we?" Marco said boldly. With an anqished cry he charged.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

ok! what do yeah think? R&R please. Tell me how good or bad I am at hermione91210@hotmail.com.oh and i know that tobias will never talk like that but he DID lose his girl and uncle\bestfriend. 


	2. It Takes allot to be brave

****

~~_thanx_ to the reviews. I ALMOST forgot about this thing. I know It has been awhile since I have worked on this, but I've been busy lately and having the internet down because the modem was messed up didn't help much. Thanx for reading!

****

Marco

I charged; right shoulder first, planning to ram into "The One". "A-H-H-H-H!" BANG! "OW!" I heard some mumbling from someone about what an Idiot I am. I was pissed but I knew that he or she was right we, were I was, desperate. We want Ax-man back, some even want some of their old life back. But. . . That ain't happening any time soon. 

I didn't do any damage to the freak but hey, I tried. " Hey, Marco! Quit the B.S.! Lets get out of here!"cried Jake."Yeah I think that old saying is 'run away and live to fight another day'"said Jeanne rationally, but a confused look was on her face. "OK lets get out of here!" I yelled. 

Menderash lead us at top speed to the hanger where the 2 small "pods" (as I call them) are held. As we ran the laughter of the Freak filled our minds. We got into groups: Jake, Me, Santorelli (pilot); and in the next group: Tobias, Jeanne (Jake thought it would be best if he kept her away from me), and Menderash(pilot of course). Menderash quickly plotted the courses on both ships then we were off. 

I glanced over at Jake. He had this big combo of expressions; shock, guilt, sorrow, releif, and I even saw a hint of waterworks to be. Jake sat down on one of the chairs. I walked over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Normally he would shake it off but he let me hold on. I went from behind and faced Jake. There were tears in his eyes now. "I'm so sorry Axmilli. I'm sorry this happened to you. And I'm sorry I dragged you into this Marco. I'm sorry for . . . alot of things. I hope this will come out well. I don't know what will happen to me if I lost any one of you guys." Jake muttered pitifully. The waterworks have started. "It's going to be O.K. man" I know I'm not gay but the guy needed some support. I gave him a small hug. "Its going to be O.K." "Marco I appreciate your love and concern but, don't do that again." Jake said with a grin. He gave me a quick hug back. 

Santorelli walked in. Saw what was going on and grinned.He held out his arms "I want a hug!" he said in a baby like tone. I gagged. Jake and Santorelli laughed. "Nice to get that out of my system".

~~~~~~HELP!! I'm stuck!! If u liked this and have ideas for continuation PLEASE E-mail me at hermione91210@hotmail.com. 


End file.
